This invention relates to a rotary switch and, more particularly, to a rotary switch that can create multiple sets of circuit signals by using a rotary dial that has a plurality of multiple sets of contacts that engage with other associated contacts on a circuit board.
A mouse and a plurality of function keys are provided on a computer keyboard to improve user operativity. Typically, twenty-four function keys are provided on a conventional keyboard. By providing a plurality of function keys, a user can enter a variety of software commands by pressing a single function key. However, a plurality of function keys occupy a considerable amount of space on a computer keyboard. Thus, a problem arises concerning how to provide more function keys without expanding the size of the keyboard.
A conventional function key is designed for a single group mode, that is, a user has to further select a specified program in a sub-routine after entering a window by pressing a function key. Such a process insufficiently enhances the keyboard operativity.
In order to avoid an increase in production cost and prevent expansion of keyboard size, efforts have been made to group function keys in a rotary switch, as shown in FIG. 1. In the rotary switch of FIG. 1, however, a signal is transmitted by a single step rotation that potentially may cause a repetitive or erroneous instruction that will lead to undesirable results.